Criminal Minds - Spencer Reids Secret
by LittleWolf221
Summary: Tioko is a 15 year old girl in a super top secret government society, she works for the government and is in training. But when she has to go on a mission working and teaching the BAU she discovers something she didn't even know. Something that Reid knew all along and had been keeping tabs on, what is it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Haii there everyone this is a story that I thought of one night and just can't get over. It's a new idea and I am excited to put this out here, so yeah. Y'all should tell me if you like it or not! I always enjoy knowing if others enjoy what I present. So yeah, insight is that there is a secret that no one knew about. But this is just the beginning I'm rambling BYE!**

"I am what?!" I asked shocked, not wanting to believe what I was just told.

"Tioko," Kiba said as he got up. "I am your head and personal trainer. I spoke to the head of your training school, you exceeded a lot of the levels so far a-"

"But I can not do this!" I yelled interrupting him.

"You know how important this facility is Tioko." Kiba sighed.

"Kiba," I hesitated. "I am only level ten. I can't g-"

"Can not." Kiba corrected.

"Can not, go to spend my winter break working with the FBI." I said while lowering my head due to the sadness I felt. _How could I possibly work on a mission with grown adults? They will notice something is up, and they will question why I am so skilled, they will find out what I am. This is my first actual mission, it is extremely important and I do not want to blow it. _

"You will not fail, Tioko. We are a top secret government agency that is slowly being introduced to the FBI, CSI, CIA and all of the other important main agencies. We have to do this," Kiba hesitated. "Hyishiaka is working with the CSI right now." _What? She left... with out telling me? _"She started last week, she will be back next week. You are just going there to help them with some cases and improve their work. They have been having some problems lately."

My face lit up like the sun in the morning. "I get to teach them?" I asked in excitement.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"Wow, this is wicked cool!" I said with a smile.

"Here is a letter from the leader of the group you will be joining." Kiba said as he handed me the envelope. Plain white with no words on it, probably hand delivered. "The class will be early in the mornings."

I smiled looking at the envelope. "I will not let you down Kiba." I whispered. I began to leave but right as I reached the door I could tell Kiba had something to say. Turning around to see him glance at my left arm then back to my face. _Did my sleeve go up and it showed the scars?_

"Tioko," Kiba stood up and walked to me. He was only a few inches away from me. "I know that level eight was hard for you. I feel bad, but it was a good experience right?"

I gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, bu-"

"But, well. You had to learn to interact with others that are not doing what you are. There is so much stress on you, but I picked this specific team for a reason." He gave me a hug and I returned without hesitation. He was like my brother. We knew each other starting from level one, he exceeded every level extremely fast. Only a year older than me, he's sixteen and level 235. I'm fifteen and level 11, two levels ahead of everyone else my age. We were placed into foster families since our parents work in this organization. He has a decent home, while I have one where everyone hates me. My parents said that I have no siblings at all, and that is why I couldn't go live with anyone else. "Please Tioko, stop cutting." With that he let me go and I left saying that I love him. Not crush love, family love.

CM

Once I was at 'home' I opened the letter.

_To: Tioko_

_From: Aaron Hotchner_

Before I continued reading I stood up and headed to the computer. I have to know who he was before continuing. It was in basic training, so I now do it automatically without even thinking of what I'm doing. Before we were levelled everyone went in it, so then we could survive missions. I went to the computer and typed in _'Aaron Hotchner, FBI Agent'_ with that I got a lot of results. I read some of the articles and knew some what who he was. Returning back the letter on my bed, I sat down to finish reading it.

_This is a very honorable occassion to have you come to teach my team. _I smiled at the paper, and kept going. _I know that this is your very first mission while in training. Having all the others seeming to be side missions. Mean while this is an extremely important one. Kiba and I hand picked you because of your skill. I invite you to call me when ever you need to, we can make classes and the time set as I give you an office._

With that the letter was done. I followed my inner instructions (from basic training, they have grown on me) I pulled out my cellphone and dialed his number. After two rings he picked up the phone.

"Hotchner." Was all he said, in a deep stern voice. Just by that I knew that he was the alpha, probably was married but because of the job they seperated. He would only have one kid, two would be too many. He would not show any emotion at all. For him, it is a weakness and he has to presume his strength in the group. I realised I was profiling him and still haven't replied.

"Hello Aaron." I said in a steady voice.

"Who is this?" He asked in a tone that showed power.

"This is Tioko." I replied calmly.

"I guess you got the letter?" Hotch said sounding calm and a bit off gaurd.

"Yes. I will be more than glad to teach your team. How many members are there?" I replied as I headed outside my house and into the staircase of my apartment.

"Including me there are seven."

"Seven, what time do you start work?" I sat down on a stair and pulled out a flip note book to take note of everything he said. Although I was fully capible of remembering with out it. I still remember a conversation I had with a teacher about three months ago.

"Normally, we start, or have to be in the bullpen at seven."

"Seve, would they mind being in an hour earlier?" I asked as I wrote down what he said.

"I don't think so, most of them come in at six."

"That is good, no need to change much then!" I said happily. Hotch stayed quiet for some time before finally breaking the silence.

"When will you be coming in?"

"Oh," I replied. Since I made friends I have had to dedicate some of my time to them. "I can't come in today, tomorrow. Well, I guess I could speak with you on Sunday and become familiar with the place." I half suggested.

"Sounds good, when will you arrive here?" He asked. I could hear him writing something.

"Does your son have a play date?" I asked.

"Uhmm..." Hotch trailed off.

"Or daughter, I know you have a child." I said calmly.

"He's a boy, and yes. But how did you know?" He said firmly.

"I'm coming to teach you." I replied in a stern voice.

"You're good."

"I have to be, sorry about your wife leaving you, or did she die? Rhetorical. Either way I am sorry. Oh what exactly do you need me to teach?" I asked. It was quiet for awhile so I decided to add in. "That was not rhetorical by the way."

"I fuess we each need to learn something se-per...ate.." He stuttered a bit at the end of his final word. _What the heck?_

"See you sunday Aaron, in the morning." I said firmly before hanging up.

I went back inside to see my drunk father playing with my neice. She is only four months old and enjoys the attention. Her name is Crystal. The only person in this house that I love and truly care for. Despite my cat. I looked over to see Amber on the computer. Amber is her mom, she's only nineteen. Bob was in his room on his DS. I walked in my room and sat down on my bed. If you call it one. It's a matress on the ground with some blankets. I sat on it and let out a low sigh. I got some math out and started to do it, worried about how everything will be at the BAU.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke Sunday morning at my usual time. Four in the morning, why I got up this early I would never know. I guess I liked having some time to be up with out constant beatings. I glanced to see Crystal and Amber fast asleep. I sighed at the sight, I loved Crystal so much. Amber was starting to go back into drugs and she was still breast feeding. I would have to get custody of Crystal soon. I heard a meow and slowly sat up, at the corner of my 'bed' was my jacket, keys, cellphone, money, and MP3. Turning around I saw my baby cat.

"Good morning my baby. Are you hungry? Let's go get you something to eat." I told him as I got up and headed for the door. My cat trotted behind my happily he went through the living room as I walked past it. Going straight to the kitchen I got his food and settled it down on the ground for him. Sighing, I headed off to my room again. I had to get to Quantico, Virginia in two hours. There would be a jet for me, always was when people had to leave Canada.

Getting ready was a cinch, wearing my usual. Dark blue skinny jeans and a tight black sweater. Having finished off with the clothing I got a pair of shoes, my usual again. I pulled out my high tops, black and white. I really wanted yellow and white, but last time I asked I was made fun of. So I gave up hope on the instantly. Throwing on my white jacket and shoving everything I needed in my pockets I sat back down on the bed. Left alone to think until I had to go to class, which was in about five minutes. Nearing 4:30am. I got up and headed out the door, not making any noise.

"Hey Tioko!" An all to familiar voice called out at me. I turned around to see Bill lighting up a cigarette with his new girlfriend.

"Hey! What's up?" I said as I pulled out my pack.

"Nothing really, so I heard about the mission. Good. Fucking. Luck." His girlfriend said, I had to squint my eyes a bit to recognize her.

"Haha, Connie, really. I'll be fine. Have any information?" I asked, as I took a puff.

"Well, there are seven members. One of them is Aaron Hotchner, the only other one in our data base is Spencer Reid. I would keep my eye on him, seems he has some sort of tab on you." Connie took my cig and puffed on it.

"Wait, what?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, she's right. He's come to our academy and asked how you're doing." Bill said putting out his smoke.

"I think, I'll get his number." I said a bit confused.

"Haha, I hope you do. We need to find out why he's doing this." Connie said as she gave me trips on my own smoke.

"Tioko, you're running late. We have to head straight to the jet. Put that out!" Kiba hollered from behind me.

I spun around, dropped the smoke after taking a long drag, put it out and ran to his car. I wasn't going to be late.

~CM~

We were in the jet when I finally decided that I should speak up.

"Spencer Reid..." Was all I could manage.

"What about him?" Kiba asked.

"Never mind." I replied simply. With that the rest of the trip was quiet.

~CM~

We got the BAU and Kiba left I was alone in the elevator. I HATE elevators so much. I was trying my best not to hide in the corner and cry. They were on the 12th floor. I got lost in knowing who Spencer was.

"You going to leave the elevator or what?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Wh- I..." I trailed off.

Turning to see who was talking to me it was a man with short black hair, he was in his mid to late forties and was wearing a suit.

"I'm Aaron." Hotch said.

"I'm the person that has to teach you, but I think I should teach myself. I'm very dumb-founded right now." I said then realised what I said and smiled trying to hold back my laughter. Hotch chuckled a bit and we stepped out of the elevator.

"So, this is the bullpen and you'll be sitting here. I hope you don't mind, the guy beside you is kind of a genius and may bug you. He's very fascinated in your work." Hotch said plainly.

"Spencer Reid..." I quietly said to myself.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Hotch asked a bit confused.

"I. Know. Everything." I replied in a joking manor. Once again, causing to chuckle. He had a great chuckle.

"That's my office, we will go here..." He said as he lead me to a conference room with a round table and a TV. "When we have a case, also for you to teach us in." He stopped to catch his breath.

"Wonderful, how much longer till every one is here?" I asked.

"Not much, but I want it to be a surprise so stay here." He said. Hotch walked out of the room and went to his office. After a while I got bored so I pulled out my book of my stories and started drafting. It wasn't long before I could hear some foot steps my way, expecting it to be Hotch I didn't look up. I heard the door slowly open up and a coffee cup being placed on the table.

"Hello there." I said not looking up but focusing on something I knew I was missing. I had an amazing IQ count, it was 200. Yes, that's crazy high but, I didn't think much of it. I felt normal just like everyone else.

"Uhh, h-hi y-you must be T-Tioko?" A stuttering voice replied. I instantly was annoyed. I have no idea why, but something about it annoyed me. I put on my poker face and looked up.

"Yes I am." I said staring plainly at the man infront of me, he was tall. Much taller then me, about 6''1 from my formula. He has long brown hair that was a bit curly. Wearing a satchel bag and holding a coffee in his hand. I glanced at the one on the table. _What the fuck?_ With one quick thought, I shot my head back up to him. "You must be Spencer..." I said with some hostility.

"I am, how did you know?" He asked a bit worried, and confused.

"I know alot, I have to have a one on one talk to you later on today." I said plainly going back to my work I noticed that some of the story made no sense and so I changed it.

~CM~

The whole team was in the conference room now, watching me with huge interest as I did a math formulation from boredom. I was done in no time and put my pencil down and looked up at everyone.

"Hi everyone, my name is Tioko." I smiled and everyone said hi.

"Tioko you're incredibly smart, we've seen Reid do that exact same formula and not finish it nearly as fast as you." A tall buff, black man said as he held onto Reid.

"What are you g-" I stopped myself fast knowing that the joke that was about to slip my mouth would cause me to be in serious trouble. I sighed and smiled. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked as if I just missed a part of emotion in the first sentence.

"I can do that exact same formula in seven minutes, fourty three seconds. You did it in three minutes and twelve." Reid said shocked.

"I have an IQ of 200." I said plainly.

"Reid, you are now beat. By a 15 year old kid." The black man said. I thought for awhile, then threw a name out hoping it was right.

"Derek, if I'm correct. I am here to teach y'all... you all. So, uhmm, yeah. Let us, get started." I smiled plainly and quickly remembered everything I was told. I know knew everyones names.

~CM~

"So Tioko, you're saying that you can profile someone over the phone?" Emily asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's so s- I f- Yeah." I said after all my stutters.

"She can, she did it to me." Hotch interrupted. Everyone glanced at him in shock, so he told them the story. Spencer kept staring at me and I got a bit annoyed.

"I'm going to teach you guys Semi-Advanced profiling. Now you all know Basic Profiling. That is why you are no longer getting far in your cases. All serial killers know basic, Semi, Major, Degree. I know Advanced Degree." I said simply as everyone looked at me in shock still. "I also believe that I must have a rhino on my head from the expressions I'm getting." I said jokingly.

"There are so many different kinds, why were we never told this?" Rossi said in shock.

"You're low class." I said simply. With that I began to explain everything that I would teach them for the next two weeks, I know it was not that little amount. But I had to get everything out, I would have to come in tomorrow and teach. How exciting is that? With that class over everyone dispersed. Except Spencer.

"You said you needed to talk to me?" He said a bit nervous.

"Yes, but not here." I said as I signalled outside.

~CM~

We were at his apartment which I can say is a very nice apartment and I thought it looked wonderful. Better then the crummy one I live in at my place. Reid walked to the kitchen and got me coffee, I still acted as if I was shocked that he knew what coffee I liked. I began to think of everyday I stopped at the corner store for coffee. Never once did I see him there.

"Your IQ is amazing." He finally spoke up extremely nervous. He was trying to hide it. I smiled at him since I was reading him like a book, and he knew it.

"I need to talk to you because as I was coming here this mo-" I froze mid sentence, was he really doing what I think he was doing? I stared at Spencer as he lit up a smoke. "Th- You smoke?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, it helps relieve the stress." He said as he exhaled.

"I guess we have something in common" I said as I pulled one out of my pack.

"You smoke?" He asked shocked this time.

"Five years..." I said a bit sadly.

"Three for me.." He said plainly. We sat there for a while just quiet enough for it to not be awkward.

"Have you been following me?" I finally asked.

"Uh, w-what? What are y-you ta-talking about? Wh-Why would I follow y-you?" He said very obviously caught.

"Wow you really suck at hiding things." I said with a small chuckle.

"So, I went to your school a couple of times. I was just trying to talk to you, but you were never there." He said a bit sadly.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Just how you were doing." He replied bluntly.

The night ended with us watching a movie and me teaching him a big extra since I knew he would understand. He was learning Profiling that was Advanced now. We figured it would shock Hotch and make him think that Reid was more important than he first thought. With the movie over I headed home or to the apartment I was staying at. I called Kiba and told him about the day, but I knew that Spencer was hiding something serious. There was no way he just wanted to talk. I figured I would get it out of him later. For now it was time to sleep on an actual bed.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think so far? I know it's a bit weird, but I really hope you guys like the twist in there! Crazy huh? Spencer Reid is a smoker, but should I make him quit when truth comes out or not? Yeah, I should let y'all decide. Please R&R It inspires me! Bye Bye.**

Reid: Wait.. I have to smoke in this?!

Me: Uhh yeah, it'll be fiiiine!

Hotch: What's with the techno?

Me: IT HELPS ME THINK! -dances around like im a seaweed-

Hotch: What the fuck...

Reid: -stares in schock-

Me: -almost bumps into a wall- Don't touch the walls! They lava! -dances away-

Reid: ... -joins in dancing-

Hotch: I'm getting a psych eval for you two.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for not posting up, lawl. I tend to sleep during winter break. Hope everyone had a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**We are going to skip through the week to make it basic and simple lawl, don't want to write a novel in one day! ahahahahha!**

I awoke, at my usual time. Four in the morning, being the only one in my apartment I jumped around my apartment. It won't be much longer before I can head back to the academy. _My home..._ I thought, but before I could take much in my cell phone went off. As I went to go to retrieve it, my leg started to act up again. I limped to my cell phone not caring who it was, I picked it up to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked in a harsh tone. I felt as if someone was stabbing my left leg, with a twist after each stab.

"Tioko? This is Sp- Reid." Reid said a bit tired.

"Oh, morning there." I said in a fake tone of happiness.

" Did I wake you up?" Reid asked with a small amount of concern.

"No, I wake up at four, it's a routine." I said with a stifle of a laugh.

I spent a lot of time with Reid over the past week, slowly my leg would get worse and worse, along with my head aches and floaters. I am totally used to all this, but the leg is new. Also what I think are hallucinations. I don't want to tell Reid what's happening to me, I can't risk ruining this mission. But, it's not uncommon to see him wearing sunglasses indoors. I do it too, and when he sees me wearing them he does a half smile. I don't know why, _does he have floaters as well? Does he get intense migraines as well? _Those being the only thoughts through out the whole week. The classes are going incredibly well, everyone understands. I feel as if I'm actually now helping the world unlike how I was before just learning how to do things correctly and never mess up. I kind of want to teach them for ever, but you can only teach one topic for so long.

"Tioko?!" Reid yelled.

"What? Huh, oh sorry. I got lost in my thoughts." I replied with a small laugh.

"I know how that feels."

"So, what has you calling me at four in the morning?"

"Oh, well..." Reid trailed off. I gave him time to talk, knowing that he can hang up if he was uncomfortable.

_He's been doing this a lot, I bet he'll say something else rather than what he really wants to say. _I thought to myself. Recalling this weeks events, he always had something to ask me. But always backed away in fear of, something.

"I had a nightmare." Was all he said, plain and a bit shocked.

"I hate those, what was it about?"

"Oh, well. We were on a case and you were there. I, well, uhmm, we went to this place. I don't know where it was and well yo-"

"Reid," I said with a small sigh. "Just tell me."

"You died." He said plain. No emotion, well there was emotion. Emotion he was trying to hide. "I just wanted to make sure you were still alive. No-not like y-you were dead i-it's ju-just th-"

"I understand. How'd I die?" I asked with a keen amount of curiosity.

"You were shot, I have to talk to you." He said quickly.

"Oh, well sure. About what?"

"Can I go to your place?"

"Yeah sure, no problem."

I gave him the address to my apartment or motel. Either way, it was better than what I normally stay in. Sudden realization hits me, I'm having a headache, I'm wearing my sunglasses and I feel like someone is gnawing on my leg. _Why did I just invite him over? _I ask myself in anger as I stagger over to the kitchen. I pour myself a cup of coffee and I sit on the couch, having a second thought I stand by the door. My apartment is pitch black and I suddenly realize how dark it is with sunglasses on. I close my eyes from fear, and slowly open them I think I see a shadow in front of me. Slowly reaching for my gun I try to fix my vision. Everything goes blurry as another pounding goes through my head and another stabbing pain in my leg. I wince from this pain, it's just unbearable.

_knock, knock, knock_

__"Huh, oh coming!" I yell then realize I'm right beside the door. "You're an idiot." I say to myself underneath my breath. I opened the door to see a smiling Reid standing there. In a pair of khakis and a dress shirt, with his vest and tie. Also his complementary satchel.

"How am I an idiot?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh... uh... it's dark." I said as I took my sunglasses off.

"I can see why, so why do you wear those?" He asked as he stepped inside and I flicked on the light as I had my eyes closed. I slowly opened my eyes as I took a sip of my coffee.

"I look cooler with them on." I said in a sly voice. "Coffee?" I asked and received a small nod as a 'yes'. I got his coffee and put in his orders of what he wanted. "So, why do you wear yours?" I asked as I handed him his coffee.

"Uhh.. well." He said as he took a sip of his coffee. "I have intense sensitivity to light, is all and it gives me head aches." He placed his coffee down on the table and turned to me with a very serious face. I was in a bunch of pain and wanted to scream my head off. "Is that why you were your sunglasses?" He asked in an extremely serious tone.

"No." I said plainly. "Yes." I retorted. "Let me think." For a while I just drank my coffee and tried to calm my head and leg. I gave up, and finally told him the truth. "I wear my sunglasses because of my floaters, with my floaters comes more responsibility then originally thought." I grabbed my pack of smokes and gave one to Reid and pulled on out for me. "If I'm in too bright of light, I get an instant headache. If I'm in the light for too long it increases, and increases, and increases, a- Well you get the point. It can get so bad where I've had people punch me in the stomach so then I could have something else to complain about. Now my leg randomly acts up as if it's twisted which makes it hard to do anything. So yeah, I also." I stopped, I almost told him I hallucinate. "I also hate the dark, so it doesn't work best with me." I said plainly.

Reid sat there for a while, just smoking away. Taking everything in of what I just said. "I saw things at some point in time during my headaches." He said then looked at me. I wasn't shocked I stared back at him.

"No occasionally for me, mostly corner of my eye. More intense in the dark." I said as I looked around the room. "I'm more afraid of voices."

"Huh. What do you know about your original mother?" Reid asked, as he shifted in his seat.

"Nothing at all. I was taken away from her because she was unfit. I think she was skit."

"What?"

"Yeah, I have no family though. Sadly if I did I would move with them instantly. I hate my life. Despite Kiba, Canada home sucks."

"Really? Well I.. uh.. huh.." Reid moved around more nervous than before.

"What?"

"Nothing." He retorted quickly.

"That's not nothing, you are hiding something." I drank the rest of my coffee and stared at him with intensity.

"Let's say random things about us." Reid suggested.

"Okay."

"I'm afraid of the dark." Reid said after some time.

"I can rap."

"I shot someone in the head, when I meant to shoot them in the leg."

"I would much rather have no friends outside my academy then... well yeah."

"I used to do drugs."

"Marijuana for me."

"Dilaudid here."

"I've never been drunk."

"Like wise."

"I'm not a fan of star trek."

"I love star trek."

"I hate my family."

"I'm your brother."

I slowly turned my head to Reid who looked so nervous he could blow up from it.

"What?" Was all I could manage out of my mouth.

"Your last name is Reid, I found out when my m- our mom blurted it out in the middle of an episode. Of how the government took you."

"How the hell did she get pregnant?" I asked in a bit more shock then needed.

"Raped." He said bitterly.

"I can relate." The moment that slipped out I wanted to run away and yell that I didn't say it.

"WHAT!?" Was all that came out of Reid's mouth.

"Uhh, I.. well. My life sucks." Was all I could say.

"I'm sorry." Reid slowly took another sip of his coffee. I hadn't realized until now how thirsty I was.

"This is a very weird morning for me. Is there work today?" I asked as I headed to the kitchen.

"No, everyone has the week off for Christmas." Reid sort of yelled from the living room.

"Okay, I guess I can teach you. Or we can chill." I laid down on the couch and he moved around to get more comfortable.

"Rap something." He said after a while.

"Okay, this one is by ERB... uh... Epic Rap Battles of History. I'm rapping the last part, Sherlock Holmes part. The good part. HAHA. Okay, uhh." I reached over to open the computer and I turned it on. I went on youtube to show him the part, he stared at it. Clearly amused by how they looked and acted. I played the last part and muted the voice so it was just the music. "I believe your parents homicide is why you mask your face. You're shamed and traumatized and haunted by the vast disgrace of watching like a passive waste, as momma died and daddy was dispatched with haste. Holmes you've cracked the case. You're a batshit crazy basket case! Bloody good rhymes. I've got tonnes, dissing these dynamic douche bags was, elementary my dear son." I obviously rapped it faster than it was but I still stuck to the beat. Reid stared at me in shock as I stopped the music and smiled at him. "That's that." I said as I laid back down onto the couch.

"How?" Was all that came out of his mouth.

"I'll tell you that some other time Reid, I'm going to sleep for now. Make yourself at home. I'll be up in a few hours." I said as I dozed off.

**Yes yes I know that was a very weird one, but hey. There has to be some way to bring it all together, I hope you all liked it.**

Reid: Wait, you can rap?

Me: YES! I CAN!

Hotch: Hurry up you guys, or you'll be late for you psych eval.

Me: NEVER MARRY POPPINS! -runs around screaming-

Reid: -joins in-

Hotch: -carries me and reid into the car as we flail our arms around making messed up noises-


End file.
